dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DarkWarrior
}} Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, ! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-site, the Marvel Database Project, so you can begin posting there as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ''' ---- "And" Why are you adding "and" to the creators of every article? It makes it look funny, and often screws up the spacing. I don't follow this rule when I'm trying to keep full creator names on their own lines, but those sections are supposed to be entered Creator; Creator; Creator (separated with semi-colons) Which automatically makes links to the pages. The "and" is unnecessary, and we're not structuring sentences, we're making lists of data. -Billy 03:19, 27 June 2008 (UTC) I put the 'and' because I'm following the comic tradition of creator respect. If you look at a issue of Superman and read the following credits, the last one you notice is 'Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster' I want some of the things to feel like a comic book. :Please use a '';'' between creators; the creator categories require a semi-colon to appear between names in order to parse correctly. The Paradox 02:33, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Again, please stop changing the format of creators names; the template is set up to automatically categorize, based on creator, when the names are not wikilinked and are separated by a semicolon. Your edits are actually destroying the links between the creator's article and the character. The Paradox 01:19, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Creators I understand where you're coming from altering the creator credits for articles, but actually, the semi-colon setup is not only functional, but an essential part of our templating. The code for the creators field looks for semi-colons, and automatically categorizes the different values as Category: }/Creator. For example, on the Nightblade page, '''Gerard Jones; Mitch Byrd will categorize the article into Gerard Jones/Creator and Mitch Byrd/Creator. Gerard Jones, Mitch Byrd will categorize the article into Category:Gerard Jones, Mitch Byrd/Creator which looks really messy. The only downside is, an article doesn't show up if it doesn't exist, which, I presume, is why you altered the Nightblade article. However, a much better solution is to just create an article for Mitch Byrd. Which is what I just did. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:18, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Copying text from Wikipedia Hi! While it's acceptable to copy text from Wikipedia, since they use a compatible license, it is very important that you acknowledge that fact; not doing so is equivalent to stealing. It's so important, in fact, that there is a special template for that purpose. Simply add something like It's also possible to include the references. Please note that only sites that use a compatible license can be used in this way. Most websites are protected by copyright laws, and using their work without permission is not only immoral but illegal. The Paradox 00:40, 11 November 2008 (UTC) I thought Wikipedia doesn't have any legal rights since its edit by people everyday. Earth-One Please stop removing Earth-One from articles. This is needed to show that the character or team existed in the pre-Crisis on Infinite Earths reality known as Earth-One. You are removing valid information. The Paradox 03:46, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Didn't think it was needed since there's no Earth-One anymore. Citation Needed When you see this in an article, the proper course of action is to find a comic book source. The absolute WRONG response is to remove the tags. Any time you do remove tags, as you did to Sodam Yat (New Earth), I will revert that edit. The Paradox 03:52, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Jason Whitney I'm a little bit confused about this page: Jacob Whitney (New Earth). Is the page meant to be for Bloodwynd? As far as I can tell from some quick research, Jacob Whitney is the man who owned the slaves Bloodwynd was descended from, or... something. It's highly possible I wasn't paying attention, I'm just looking for clarification. Because it says he was a member of Justice League Task Force, which sounds like a job the deceased human slaveowner probably wouldn't've gotten into. Is this page an accidental duplicate of Bloodwynd (New Earth)? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 19:47, 10 March 2009 (UTC)